Stickman
"This is it, we're going to go and explore the new universe that I created. And it's going to be epic." -Stickman in the last episode of Stickman's New Adventures: A Universe Created (Also the premiere of Stickman's Amazing Adventures) Stickman is the legendary hero of the cartoon universe. He was born with Jewel, alongside her father. Stickman got seperated from his sister during the Maelstrom Wars. Floating about in space, Stickman became who he is today, a Stickian. He then crash landed onto Rio de Janerio. During the events of The First Love, Stickman and Jewel became the first couple of the series, until The Sad Truth, where Stickman had to divorce Jewel in order to save his true family. He directs the United Stickman Force, and doesn't give up in a fight. In Stickman's New Adventures: Tirek Showdown, he finally got his own kingdom, and Princess Celestia proclaimed Stickman the King of Joy. During the events of Stickman's Adventures: Stickman and the Rhythm Thief, he got his own Rhythm Cane, and a new form: Phantom S. To this day, he never lets anyone down, and fights even when the tough gets tough. Later on, He set out with his friends to defeat the returning Maelstrom in Stickman's All-Brawl's storymode: Maelstrom Armada. After the episode Abandoned, he now has 2 wives, and 13 best friends, meaning he divorced 10 of the 12 wives, and left the 9th and 11th wives; Centelia and Eagress. Later on, he married Spotlight and remarried Princess Celestia. Stickman's also seeing Des and a new character, Saddleina. In Skylanders: Imaginators, Stickman makes an official appearance as an Imaginator. He wields the Imagination Blade (Designed as either the Angel Sword or Adventurer's Sword in Skylanders: Imaginators), and attains his graphically updated self throughout the game. Relationships Stickman and Jewel For more, see Jewel Stickman and Jewel are 2 peas in a pod that weren't ment to seperate, at first Stickman was "married" to Jewel, but when they found out they were siblings, everything changed. Brother and Sister, Fighting for the good of the Cartoon Universe. Together, they're unstoppable. Smg4 Stickman and Smg4 are best friends. Ever since Stickman met Smg4, He and Smg4 have never gave up and stopped all villains. Des Stickman and Des have known each other since 2009. They were united as boyfriend and girlfriend. However, they broke up recently. Royal Wedding Stickman Stickman and Royal Wedding Stickman (R.W.S. for short) are best buddies. How Royal Wedding Stickman got created, no one knows, except of course, for Stickman. The 2 have a friendship that'll last through time (Get it? Since R.W.S. is the time lord of the Stickman Series?) He'll be appearing more often after Time's End. Hunter Stickman became friends with Hunter as of Ice Corruption, Season 4 of Stickman's Amazing Adventures's premiere. Hunter replaced Skye for 10 episodes since Skye was tending to her newborn puppies. After those 10 episodes, Hunter became part of the main 3, now the main 4. Stickman and Hunter have been very great friends ever since Ice Corruption. Life as Phantom S Life as Phantom S for Stickman hasn't been that hard. Being a rhythm thief is. Since Stickman's Adventures: Stickman and the Rhythm Thief, he has been working alongside Phantom R in attempts to find his dad more and more. And in the all new upcoming saga in Stickman's New Adventures: Return to the Rhythm: Stickman, Jewel, Phantom R, and Pinky find the next clue to Stickman's Past. But it isn't what it seems... In the Seperate Timeline In the all-new seperate timeline, Stickman's still the same hero he is, leading the USF. However, unlike the main series, he is leading a new batch of heroes the author made up. Same world, Same hero, same universe, different plot. What will our hero get into in this seperate timeline? Find out. Trivia Stickman has many forms, but the most common one he uses is the Fire Form. After the upcoming episode Crazy Drive, Stickman now has drive forms, which can be activated through touching or focusing on the patterns that are on his hoodie. He has 3 starter forms: Timeless Master (Master Form), Rail Guardian (Magic Form), and Radiant Defender (Defense and Strength form) Category:Males Category:Stickman Force Category:Heroes Category:Stickman's Amazing Adventures: The Video Game